NightSong
The NightSong While technically not a god, there are those who worship the NightSong. Formed from the energy between planes by powerful wizards, the NightSong is the very antithesis of creation. There is no greater power than she, and few dare battle her. The NightSong's intelligence is similar to that of an animal - she can reason and plan in much the way a clever cat or dog does. Everything she does is based off her desire to destroy. As such, the NightSong does not have agents to act for her, and does not infiltrate civilisations. She simply arrives and begins to destroy everything. Description The NightSong has the form a fluid, four-legged creature, with a body similar to a greyhound. However, there is no detail to her form, and she is made of Night Energy. This makes her body the blackest void, though it radiates a malicious, deep purple light. The NightSong is huge, her shoulder topping around twenty metres. History The NightSong was made by a technologically advanced society on the plane of Chikyu, where she immediately rampaged. Her rampage destroyed her creators and all others on the planet, sending the few survivors back to the dark ages. From there, she moved to other planes, her very existence creating the NightSpawn, Arch Dragons, and the Blight. Many worlds fell to the NightSong and her children, until a group of powerful people found a way to lock her away with the power of the Sun. Being a creature of the void, sunlight has always weakened and injured the NightSong. She was lured back to Chikyu and buried beneath the earth. The Sun was locked in place, creating an endless daylight that nullified the reality-warping effects that surround the NightSong. Her jail was locked with a magical sundial, never to be opened while the sun sat high in the sky. While imprisoned, her NightSpawn rampaged and were eventually all wiped out by hunters. The Arch Dragons, however, were able to destroy several more worlds before being brought to heel, either being killed off or going into hiding to await the return of their mother. Around 770 AT, a collection of Aboleths, led by the Prime Aboleth, began a plan to free the NightSong. They believed that, after she had destroyed all of creation, they could remake it in their own image. They set about weakening the jail, which allowed a fragment of the NightSong to escape. This fragment travelled to Marynyl. By 824, many ancient gods and sages had become aware that the NightSong was rising again. NightSpawn were being seen again, and several Arch Dragons had awoken. A team of the most powerful warriors of Marynyl was assembled and travelled to Chikyu in 825 to stop the Aboleths and keep the NightSong down. They failed to prevent the setting of the Sun, but then achieved the impossible and killed the NightSong in the Battle of Kinabalu. Though dead, some of her Night Energy remains, absorbed and controlled by the Night Warlock. Abilities The NightSongs very presence warps reality around herself. This same presence gave rise to the NightSpawn and the Arch Dragons, beings of pure destructive force. She does not control these creations, but they follow her lead in all things. The NightSong's touch drains the basic energy of creation. This is known as the Blight, a horrific energy that grows constantly, consuming all it touches. As the Blight doesn't drain just life, but all the energies of creation, it destroys undead and magical creatures and objects as easily as living things. All that remains are bones and dead wood, drained to such a point as to be useless even with magic. It is impossible to raise the corpse of someone killed by Blight. The NightSong can radiate pure Night Energy at will, destroying people and structures with a bolt of black and purple energy. Finally, the NightSong can sing, the ability for which she is named. This song can cross between planes and can be heard by all living things, regardless of their ability to hear. It spreads utter terror and hopelessness, as it is the song of the void. This Song has allowed the NightSong to destroy hundreds of civilisations without a fight.